Ideas Galore!
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: Ok, so there are a lot of stories that keep poping into my had that I just don't have time to get around to... So, here is a list of them for you to choose from if you would like to write one of these! Please tell me! Amber
1. Chapter 1: Ideas

_**A/N: Ok, so this isn't another story. This is just ideas for stories that I would love to do but don't have time to get around to. If you would like to use one of the ideas tell me in a review or PM so i can post the link so other people, and myself can read it!! I would love to see what you guys come up with!! Have fun!!  
Amber**_

Bella in therapy

EmmettxBella **_(A/N: I really really want to read this one!!)_**

Edward can read Bella's mind on the first day of school

Jacob proposes to Bella

How Edward feels after Bella leaves him

How Jacob feels after Bella leaves him

Edward, Emmett, and jasper dealing with Bella with her period

Edward dies then Bella grieves for him and the Cullens come back with a new addition and new addition ends up becoming Bella's BFF and Alice gets jealous

Swans/Dwyers are vampires Cullens are werewolves and Quileute are Human

Swans/Dwyers are Werewolves Cullens are Humans and Quileute are Vampires

Swans/Dwyers are Humans, Cullens are Werewolves and Quileute are Vampires

_**A/N: Ok, so remember this isn't another story. This is just ideas for stories that I would love to do but don't have time to get around to. If you would like to use one of the ideas tell me in a review or PM so i can post the link so other people, and myself can read it!! I would love to see what you guys come up with!! Have fun!!  
Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2: More Ideas

_**A/N: Ok, so remember this isn't another story. This is just ideas for stories that I would love to do but don't have time to get around to. If you would like to use one of the ideas tell me in a review or PM so i can post the link so other people, and myself can read it!! I would love to see what you guys come up with!! Have fun!!  
Amber**_

Bella and Emmett are twins

Bella is Emmett's older sister

Bella and Jasper are twins

Bella is Jasper's older sister

Jasper is Bella's older brother

Bella and Edward are twins

Bella is Edward's older sister

Edward is Bella's older sister

Bella and Rosalie are twins

Bella is Rosalie's older sister

Rosalie is Bella's older sister

Bella and Alice are twins

Bella is Alice's older sister

Alice is Bella's older sister

Edward and Rosalie are dating and Bella and Emmett are married. Bella breaks up with Emmett for Edward.

Edward and Rosalie are dating and Bella and Emmett are married. Emmett breaks up with Bella for Rosalie.

Here are 3 ideas from jesus-of-suburbia2o2o!! Credit goes to her!!

Edward is Bella's Piano Teacher!!

Edward can read bella's mind on the first day of school (oneshot)

What Alice Saw when Edward saw Bella for the first time!!


	3. Chapter 3: Read, you know you want to!

_**A/N: Ok so YES I did start ANOTHER story, but I do have a good reason. I just need to come up with it first…Please go read it!! It's called **__**Gotta love the Bear**__**!! It is an Emmett/Bella story!! Also I would love it if those of you that haven't read AND review all of my other stories!! **_

_**Is It Possible**_

_**Everything Out There**_

_**You and Me in Idaho**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**AND**_

_**A Teacher's Sin**_

_**Thanks bunches!! OH, and go vote on my poll or you won't be seeing any new chapters for a while!!  
Amber**_


	4. Story: Xolluvia The Pieces Go Together

**Xolluvia**

**decided to roll with one of**

**jesus-of-suburbia2o2o's**

**ideas!! It's called**

**The Pieces Go Together….**

Summary: Isabella Swan has decided to take up piano, and her teacher is the one and only Edward Cullen. Will Sparks fly? Or will disasters occur??

All Human

ExB

Rated: T

Romance/Humor

English

I really liked this story so far!! Please go read and review it for her!!  
_**Amber**_


	5. Story: Yesenia S New Flame, Anyone?

**Yesenia S.**

**decided to roll with one of**

**my ideas!! It's called**

**New Flame, Anyone?**

Edward dies. And before you freak out on me, listen to what I'm saying. He dies, and the Cullens get a new member to their family. What will happen between Bella and this mystery vamp? And how will the Cullens react? Read to find out! Rated T just in case

ExB

Rated: T

Romance/ Supernatural

English

I really liked this story so far!! Please go read and review it for her!!  
Amber


	6. Chapter 4: My started ideas

_**A/N: I'm going to have to put my stories up for adoption...Freshman year is A LOT harder than I thought it would be. If any of you want to adopt them the only things I ask is that you use at least some of what was already in this story and that you finish it. So the stories I'm putting up are The Beginning, You and Me In Idaho, Concrete Angel (AGAIN) and MAYBE The Truth is Undeniable and Is it Possible. IF I find someone who is an AMAZING writer and I think could do better than me on those two stories. AGAIN I'm so very sorry. If no one wants any of the stories then you will all have to learn to be patient and wait for me to be able to update. The only story I plan on keeping for absolutely sure is A Teacher's Sin REDONE. Otherwise it's all up for grabs. Thank you and again I'm so VERY sorry!!  
Amber**_


	7. Stories: The Beginning and TTIU

_********___

Okay so let me get this straight...

Shiny-Vampire-Club

is taking over

The Truth is Undeniable...

and

-The-Bat-Girl-

is taking over

The Beginning

I wish you both good luck with those stories and hope that all of my readers go take a look at them when you get them posted!! Thank you for understanding!! Don't forget I still need people to adopt my other stories!!  
Amber :)


	8. Story: Eclissi Is it Possible?

_********___

Okay so...

Eclissi

is taking over

Is it Possible

I wish you good luck with that story and hope that all of my readers go take a look at it when you get it posted!! Thank you for understanding!! Don't forget I still need people to adopt Concrete Angel and You and Me in Idaho!!  
Amber :)

P.S. I will try and update A Teacher's Sin REDONE as soon as I can!! :D


	9. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
